


[Podfic] Skipping

by onemoreklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, klance, klance fluff, klance podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreklance/pseuds/onemoreklance
Summary: "Keith, can I kiss you?”The answer he received was the sweet presence of soft lips on his. Lance thought that Keith kissed like he existed; destructively, powerfully and impossible to ignore.***Where Keith, a sad mess, turns to skipping to forget about it all. Until Lance, a concerned team member, finally confronts him. Fluff ensues.NOTE: i forgot that americans call it 'jump rope' lmao. im talking about jumping rope when i say /skipping/![PODFIC VERSION!]





	[Podfic] Skipping

[listen here!](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ruff84nedcx72f8/Skipping-onemoreklance.mp3?dl=0)

[listen AND download here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ruff84nedcx72f8/Skipping-onemoreklance.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Yep, I just podficced my own fic. Is that a thing? Who knows. Anyway, this is my first time creating a podfic so I apologise for the terrible quality and everything. But we all gotta start somewhere, right?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for listening! And you can find the text version of 'Skipping' on this very account. Also, check me out on tumblr if you like, I go by the same user, onemoreklance.


End file.
